it's up to inuyasha
by animefun725
Summary: who will inu choose his former lover kik? or kag? he must choose now or else he would break both of their heart. but he don't want to break any of their heart. what will inu do? and what happens when kag's in kik's position and kik in kag's place? replace


Inuyasha and Kagome had been searching for jewels at least about 3 month now and so far they have got 8 jewels, still a little far from the number that's need. Which is 15. While the rest of the gang is fighting safire.(I got that character from sailormoon, but it doesn't matter he is not important)  
  
"look Inuyasha I do not have all day waiting for your answer." said Kagome. She have just asked Inuyahsa why did he saved her from Sesshoumaru. "Just because I feel like it ok? Man you are annoying!" answered Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's thought: WHY DID I SAVE HER ANYWAYS. I DON'T EVEN KNOW MYSELF. I'M STARTING TO GET A TOUCHED TO THAT WRENCH. I JUST CAN'T LET HER GET HURT. MAN THAT I AM THINKING. SHE CAN'T DIE YET I STILL NEED HER SEARCHING FOR THE JEWELS. THAT HAS TO BE WHY. IT MUST BE.  
  
End of thought. "Inuyahsha???" said Kagome in a loud whisper. "Earth to Inuyahsa!" "Hmm? What do you want now wrench?" asked Inuyasha annoyed. "I was wondering about." Kagome's voice trailed off. "What wrench split it out, will ya?" "I was just wondering about that girl KIKIYO you told me about before. There I said it happy now?" said Kagome without any stopping at all. She watched Inuyasha in the corn of her eyes.  
  
WHY DID SHE ASK THAT? IT'S NONE OF HER LOUSY BUSINESS. WHY DO SHE CARE ANYWAYS. LOUSY HUMAN. Thought Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome was waiting for an answer which she too; expect something like none of your business, lousy wrench. Well something like that. She knew she would get shouted at, but she couldn't help it. Inuyasha was about to say is none of your business, lousy wrench. But nothing came out for a few instants. Then, it came out like this. " Kikiyo is a very nice, kind sensitive person. Sometimes she and I would get a little far apart, because her job as a miko. But it doesn't matter anymore, because once I have collected all the jewel shards. I can wish for me as a full human instead of a hanyou, so we can live together in peace and joy. Since the battle with Jadeite where we were forced to separate, she hasn't come back yet. But I am not giving up, not on Kikiyo or myself, I will collect all the shards and wait for her to come back." Finished Inuyasha. That is when he realized that he just told all his feelings about Kikiyo to what he call a bitch or wrench Kagome.  
  
" Did I just say all that? " he muttered to himself unbelief that just said all that. Then he turned to Kagome, she was shocked too by his behavior, there is one thing that is different, which always made Inuyasha uncomfortable is a girl's tears. Especially Kagome's tears. However, this time Inuyasha is not only uncomfortable, but confuse too. The only thing that is on Inuyahsa's mind at this time is: WHERE THE HELL DID I GO WRONG THIS TIME? Which is usually on his mind whenever Kagome cries. It make him feel sorry for them. Even Kagome who he always picks on.  
  
Finally, the silence was broke by Kagome. " Now I finally understand what my friends means by love bears all things, believe all things, hopes all things and endures all things. Anyone who have you as their boyfriend would be the luckiest girl ever walk on Earth. I bet you love her very much don't you Inuyasha? " questioned Kagome.  
  
OF COURSE I DO, BUT I WOULD I WANT TO TELL YOU. YOU ALREADY KNOW TO MUCH. ANYWAYS WHAT IS A BOYFRIEND???? Inuyasha wondered. "Of course I do, didn't you ever loved someone or beloved, wrench? " Asked Inuyasha. Kagome turned her face as more tears floating down her watery eyes. AH HO, DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG AGAIN? DAMN. Thought Inuyasha. " I am sorry, did I say something wrong again? " questioned Inuyasha. "No, Inuyasha it's not your fault. I just wondered how it really feel to love someone and beloved." Responded Kagome. Suddenly Inuyasha rapped his arms around Kagome's body and whispered, " it's okay you will know how it felt someday." Comforted Inuyasha. Kagome was shocked once again. Unsure if that is the Inuyasha she known. " Inu..ya..sha? " wondered Kagome out loud. She felt embarrassed no boys have ever hugged her in that sort of way, but she felt heart beating so loud that it never happened before, she felt so happy for some reasons. Right at this second nothing else mattered to her.  
  
I've waited all my life,  
  
For the day when love appears,  
  
Like a fairy tale in the days gone by.  
  
He will rescue me from my fears.  
  
And now... I feel him standing close to me.  
  
And how... can I tell him what he means to me?  
  
My heart stands still.  
  
Has he come?  
  
Oh... Starry Night,  
  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
  
Oh... Starry Night,  
  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
Every night I think of him,  
  
Here in my lonely room,  
  
Waiting for my prince to come,  
  
Wondering if he'll be here soon.  
  
And I... sit patiently waiting for a sign.  
  
And I... hope that his heart longs for mine.  
  
He calls my name.  
  
Is he the one?  
  
Oh... Starry Night,  
  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
  
Oh... Starry Night,  
  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
Oh... Starry Night,  
  
Is he the one that I dream of?  
  
Oh... Starry Night,  
  
How will I know,  
  
Will his love show,  
  
Is he my own true love?  
  
WHAT THE HELL??? WHY AM I HOLDING KAGOME LIKE THIS ???? thought Inuyasha. DID I DO THIS ??? He was just about to take his hands off Kagome when he saw Kagome's face was placed with a smile instead of her cold tears. He hated to break this time of joy. So he remained there with his hands on Kagome. The weird thing is that he actually enjoyed holding Kagome like that. They both hoped that this moment can last forever, but they knew it has to end when the time comes. However the time isn't now so why not use it properly. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's laps. " Oh, Inuyasha I will never forget about this moment." Muttered Kagome. "Me too." Said Inuyasha. Even though Kagome is muttering, it still didn't escape from Inuyasha's sharp sense of hearing.  
  
But then a thought hit Inuyasha real hard. Kikiyo.  
  
Ok people, this it for the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Of course some review would be nice. For me to see if you guys liked or not. Or if you guys have any comment about my story and don't want to show it on the review, you can sent it to friends_forever725@hotmail.com . If you have any suggestions that you would like my to put in my fanfic(like poems, quotes, pairing .) I would be glad to do so, as long as it don't effect my ending. For this I would like you guys sent to my e-mail address instead of putting it on the reviews. Thank you very much. I will update the next one. Bye for now. 


End file.
